<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love to Give and Home to Spare by Lohksparce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850697">Love to Give and Home to Spare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce'>Lohksparce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Gen, Ghaul's Not-Orphanage For Abandoned Children, Light Angst, Papa Ghaul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A forgotten relic took in an outcast, and his childhood had been far nicer than some would say it had any right to be. </p><p>That was why he did what he did. He had love and kindness to give as well."</p><p>In which Ghaul is found by someone far kinder than The Consul, and grows up much differently, and far more loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love to Give and Home to Spare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Where did this idea of papa Ghaul came from? </p><p>Looking at his lore and his cutscenes, as well as Calu's comments towards him in the Cabal booklet, that's where. It got me thinking about what Ghaul might've been like if someone else had found him, and what he might do with his life. So there came the idea of big ol' Ghaul and his house full of assorted previously unwanted children.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not often he found them alive, but when he did, they would have a home.</p><p>Like clockwork, he had found another runt abandoned in the desert, just like he had been. The child had been left out in one of the few deserts on the Cabal home world of Ulu'arant; a common dumping ground for the unwanted and his most frequented area. The scrawly, half-sized little thing had been left near a grouping of rocks, and was fortunate he'd arrived just in time. For every one child he saved, there were nine more whose bodies would decay into the earth, unwanted and unloved.</p><p>It was always difficult to stomach, but as long as he rescued a few, it made the pain lessen.</p><p>They were a boy, nearly half the size of the average infant, covered in dust and face crusted with dry snot and tears. Gloved hands lifted the infant off the sandy earth, touch almost light as a feather despite their massive size. Such a tiny thing... Able to fit in the palm of one hand. His skin was as pale as the desert's white sands, and slivers of red struggled to hold their attention on him. </p><p>His personal Interceptor was a ramshackle piece of equipment, salvaged during his adolescent years and adjusted to fit a Cabal, and he brought the child into its safe embrace, using one hand to keep the sand-filled breeze off them. In the shade of the vehicle's added top, Ghaul moved with intent, cleaning the baby boy off with a gentle touch and wrapping him in fresh linens. Milk came next, held safe in the temperature-controlled kit he carried with him on his desert excursions. With food finally in his tiny body, the infant was looking far healthier and alert already.</p><p>Ghaul peeled back the blankets that filled a basket in the passenger seat and laid the infant in it before strapping them both in. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow and melted into the rim of his breathing mask. He flipped a few switches along the Interceptor's control panel and it roared to life, kicking up clouds of heated sand behind it as it rose off the ground.</p><p>He looked over at the squirming bundle and took hold of the control handles. "We shall be home soon enough, little one."</p><p>The Interceptor's thrusters shifted and Ghaul sped off further into the desert. What was left of the removed cannons grunted and groaned, attempting to fold back into nothing. Ghaul snorted. Some time he needed to remove the rest of them, and avoid the nasty noises. Wouldn't do well if someone discovered him either. It was unlikely, but one could never be too careful. Precautions had to be taken.</p><p>Eventually the white sands gave way to scattered chunks of dry, yellowed grass and shrubberies as the sun began its descent into the horizon, and further beyond, the arid grasslands met a forest of tall, girthy trees. Ghaul slowed the Interceptor down, coasting along the forest floor so he could maneuver around the trees with ease. The tree-line broke, and Ghaul just barely heard the telltale sound of a hatchet cutting into wood as he rounded a bend that lead to wooden farmhouse. The Interceptor squealed like a frightened hog as he slowed it to a stop. Ghaul cringed. Definitely needed to be oiled as well. Two short, stocky adolescent Cabal looked up from a stack of split wood, hatchets in hand, and Ghaul just scowled behind his mask and shook his head.</p><p>"Aul'ait. Tau'uoal. What have I told the two of you about staying outside when you hear a vehicle?" Ghaul asked, brow pressing into the peak of his breathing mask. "I should not have to tell you that you should be hidden."</p><p>"Didn't need to hide. We knew it was you, you can hear that Interceptor from miles away," Aul'ait huffed, splitting one last piece of lumber for good measure. "It's gonna explode one day."</p><p>Tau'uoal elbowed the boy in his shoulder and made him yelp. "It is not. It's just makes a lot of noise, like you."</p><p>"Says the person who sleep talks and keeps everyone else awake." Aul'ait rubbed his sore shoulder and scowled at his twin sister.</p><p>"Both of you cease your bickering and bring the wood in," Ghaul said, lifting up the basket and tucking it safely under one arm as he got out of the Interceptor and started towards the farm house. "One bring some to the fireplace. The rest of the wood can go to the shed."</p><p>Aul'ait and Tau'uoal stood up straight. "Yes, Father."</p><p>The boy leaned his hatchet against a nearby tree stump and gathered as much wood into his arms as he could hold, scurrying after Ghaul while Tau'uoal went off and started hauling wood away. Aul'ait scooted past Ghaul and opened the door for him with his elbow, kicking off his sandals with reckless abandon and nearly dropping a hunk of wood behind him.</p><p>"No running in the house," Ghaul called after him, unable to help letting out an amused snort as he removed his own sandals and put them on the shoe rack.</p><p>Aul'ait peeked his head around a corner. "Sorry!"</p><p>One step towards the downstairs washroom and a small horde of Cabal children came bounding and tumbling down the stairs, near tripping over each other in an effort to make it the ground floor first and latch onto him like leeches.</p><p>"Father, did you bring home another baby?"</p><p>"I want to see, I want to see!"</p><p>"Are we gonna have a new brother or a new sister?"</p><p>"Hello, little ones. Calm yourselves before you keel over. And I thought the three of you were supposed to be doing your reading in your room," Ghaul raised a brow, practically kicking the children off his ankles.</p><p>"We did our reading already." Molaitl chirped, and held onto the leg of Ghaul's thick linen pants with his one arm.</p><p>Ghaul shook his head. He ought to craft a basket to hold the three of them in so they wouldn't end up tripping him into oblivion. A task for another day. His list would need to be revised yet again. Or Val'auhl might be able to find one at the market in Orobe.</p><p>"I will be making sure of that later. For now, take your brothers and get some infant clothing and a diaper for me," Ghaul requested, and one of the boys gave him a lop-sided salute before they skittered off. "And new clothes for three of you as well, your baths will be next. And do not hide under the bed this time."</p><p>A chorus of whines echoed back down the hall and up the stairs.</p><p>"You know they'll still try it. You're better off just leaving a trail of candies to the washroom and hoping they fall for it."</p><p>Ghaul glanced back at the doorway to the kitchen, and gave the young man who stood at the doorway, dish rag in hand, a chuckle. Some days it was hard to believe Rourg was just shy of his two-hundredth birthday. He'd need a fitting gift for such a momentous occasion.</p><p>"I do not believe our world has enough candy to convince them of such a thing," He rumbled. "Thank you for taking care of the dishes as well. I'll finish what is left as soon as our new addition is taken care of."</p><p>Rourg stepped closer, peeking into the basket and the little albino infant stared back at him with sleepy eyes.</p><p>"Do not worry about them, I'll take care of it." Rourg flashed him a quick smile.</p><p>Ghaul gave him a nod."Thank you."</p><p>He crossed the living room just in time to see Aul'ait finish dumping wood into central fireplace and scoot back to the front door to actually put his shoes up properly. The family beast was asleep on the old couch, spread out across it like a blanket. Ghaul took the infant to the washroom and flipped the light switch on. Once the basket was sitting on the counter, it took a few minutes for the water to start filling the tub, and longer for it to get good and hot: he knew it would be cool enough by the time he convinced Molaitl, Tau'at, and Vrusk to actually get in. Down by the edge of the tub was a small basin, just the right size for an infant, and it got some of the cooler water.</p><p>Ghaul unwrapped the linens and the infant grumbled softly, disgruntled at being cold again. His little body relaxed when he was placed in the warm water, and the Cabal kept the child upright with one hand.</p><p>"What would you be named, hm?" Ghaul asked, voice soft as he cleaned sand and grime off the infant.</p><p>All of his adoptive children reminded him of himself: abandoned according to Cabal custom, perhaps for being a runt, or because of a physical deformity. This was the first time he had seen an albino child in some time. One that was alive in time to be rescued, at least. He would not be alone in his unique appearance. It was a strangely comforting thought, and brought back memories of the kind old man who had found him and raised up to be the Cabal he was today.</p><p>Ula'aitl had military veteran who had seen one too many battles, the old Valus was released from his service, useless to the Empire's armies with half an arm left and a limp. He might have been no good in a war, but his spirit was intact, and somehow the centuries of bloodshed and war-making hadn't washed away his kindness. A forgotten relic took in an outcast, and his childhood had been far nicer than some would say it had any right to be.</p><p>That was why he did what he did. He had love and kindness to give as well.</p><p>"Perhaps Caul'umath would be a fitting name for you," Ghaul rumbled, and the newly named infant yawned, still looking exhausted and gaunt, but what little color his skin could muster was returning save for the splotchy birthmarks on his arms and face. A favorable sign. One hand grasped at his thumb, fat little fingers trying to figure out what holding was and how to do it. Ghaul let Caul'umath think. The child succeeded and held his thumb with a surprising amount of strength. Another good sign, as long as things didn't take a turn for the worse. If Caul'umath had any luck left, his health issues would be few and far behind.</p><p>Ghaul paused, keeping one hand on the infant and leaning to turn the water off before it got too high. The front door opened and shut faintly, and the thumping of Cabal feet made their way to the bathroom. Aul'ait and Tau'uoal each stood to one side of him, looking into the basin curiously. Caul'umath turned his head and stared at them, blinking slow like each one took monumental effort.</p><p>"He looks like you, Father," Aul'ait stated, blunt as ever. "Does that mean you'll love him more?"</p><p>"Why do you always say such weird things?" Tau'uoal secretly wondered the same thing.</p><p>Ghaul glanced down, brow furrowing up all across his pale forehead. "Of course not, Aul'ait. I have plenty of love to give each of you, and I would never favor one more than another. I would swear upon my life."</p><p>He dried a hand off on his pants and patted Aul'ait's head, and then his sister's.</p><p>He never did quite understand where some of Aul'ait's thoughts and ideas came from. Maybe too much time on the datapad he kept around, more for an emergency than anything, even though the pad's usage was rationed between them all. Maybe he'd seen stories: a family finally had a child of their own and the adopted one was forgotten. Sickening. Could they not love both? Ghaul shook his head subconsciously and reached for a towel. He picked Caul'umath up with one hand and dried him off, wrapping him nice and tight so he would get warm fast.</p><p>Later, he would talk with Aul'ait and Tau'uoal both.</p><p>"I will make something special for dinner," Ghaul said, voice a gentle rumble. "For now, go get ready to wash up soon, and make sure the trio are not hiding, please."</p><p>"We will," Tau'uoal smiled a little.</p><p>Ghaul gave them a nod and the twins went off to gather their younger siblings. He laid Caul'umath against one broad shoulder and patted his back, and the infant's eyes slowly shut. His breathing evened out into soft huffs. The Cabal briefly wondered if he was going to have to provide back-up to the twins, but trio of trouble arrived at the washroom without a fuss, looking like a cluster of rather large, asymmetrical ducklings.</p><p>Ghaul laid Caul'umath back in the basket and pulled one of the linens up around him. He tested the water with a finger and took the clothes from them. Caul'umath was dressed, and the infant didn't even open an eye. One by one, he ushered the three into the tub next, supervising them while they scrubbed up with handmade soap, splashed water at each other, and held pretend war battles with their water toys.</p><p>"Tell us about the time Grandfather got stuck in the roof again," Vrusk asked, giving him those wide, newborn war beast eyes that were difficult to deny.</p><p>So he did.</p><p>Even now, long since Ula'aitl's death, the tale was still amusing. He had been a child then, sixty years old. The summer storms had damaged the roofing and Ula'aitl had gone up onto it to fix it while he sat beside him, handing him nails and tools... until the roof's tiles and wooden gave way. There poor Ula'aitl had been, upper body sticking out of the roof while the rest of him was in the attic.</p><p>It had taken forty-five minutes of goat fat that was supposed to be for soap and cooking and pushing on his adoptive father's head before he finally fell through the hole and slid out and down the attic stairs. One sprained ankle and two weeks of back pain later, the roof did finally get fixed, and it had taken even longer to clean up the greasy fat. He swore his father still smelt of it months later, no matter how much scrubbing and washing he did.</p><p>Molaitl, Vrusk, and Tau'at were tickled by the story.</p><p>"I wanna go sliding down the stairs too!" Molaitl giggled.</p><p>"Can we, can we? We got extra fat down in the cellar," Tau'at added.</p><p>Newborn war beast eyes again. He wasn't going to fall for it.</p><p>Ghaul just stared down at them. "All three of you are absolutely forbidden to go sliding down the stairs in any fashion, much less covered in grease."</p><p>"But–"</p><p>"None of those. I would see the three of you dried and dressed so the others may have their turns."</p><p>More whining. Children were such a mystery to him sometimes. They never wanted to have a bath, but once they were in, they didn't want to leave it. What strange little beings they were, spoken with the utmost fondness. He had his own quirks as a child, and some stayed with him even into the present day. Once the trio was out of the tub, dry, and clad in their pajamas, Ghaul shuffled them off to the living room, basket with Caul'umath's slumbering form in one arm.</p><p>Each of his six other children came down to take their baths while he watched Caul'umath and made dinner: roasted loin of goat that had been cooking all day, made into a thick, hearty stew and leafy greens on the side. A balance of nutrition and taste. For the children's sake, he decided to make a dessert too: a pie, made with fruits from the stores in Orobe.</p><p>Rourg helped him sat the table and dish out the food once it was ready, everyone flooded down from upstairs, and for a moment, Ghaul just had to admire the sight before him. Molaitl, Tau'at, Vrusk, Rourg, Aul'ait, Tau'uoal, Tluon, Val'auhl who got home just in time for dinner, little Calar, a Psion he'd found wandering out in the outskirts of Orobe, and now, Caul'umath, settled in another high-chair next to Calar, still asleep. He'd never seen any missing persons reports for Calar, and so he had become family too. Said little one was practically vibrating with curiosity, reaching over to hold onto Caul'umath with those hands with the extra finger. Utterly adorable.</p><p>Ghaul took turns asking each of his children about their day: what the younger ones learned in their studies, things he had missed during his regular desert excursions, things they might want from Orobe like a new toy or book. Of course the trio asked for something, some new toy set they had heard about from Val'auhl.</p><p>He promised them he would see about it if they had money to spare for it, but the harvest was nearly ready. They would likely have extra money to spend after it was sold.</p><p>Dinner continued on in a vibrant fashion as Val'auhl told her siblings about Orobe's gossip. Apparently someone's chickens had gotten loose on the way back to their farm and the shrieking little things ran amuck in town, chased by Cabal and beast alike. More than a few got eaten. Several escaped. One got found in someone's closet somehow and scared them half to death in the middle of the night.</p><p>Molaitl got started giggling, then Calar joined in with his little burbling, mimicking, and then before Ghaul knew it, he was chuckling, and so was everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>*** ***</p><p> </p><p>Ghaul sat by the fireplace, settled back into the soft, worn blue chair that had sat in the living room since he was a child. Soft shadows danced upon his face and torso, and the farmhouse was silent save for the crackle of the flame and the distant chirping of crickets. The trio were asleep in their room thanks to a bed time story, Calar had been fed and soothed to sleep, Aul'ait and Tau'uoal had been talked to and wished good night, and the eldest two were likely still awake since they took time at night to have some peace and quiet to themselves.</p><p>Caul'umath lay in his arms, suckling on a bottle of warm goat milk. His red eyes were focused on the bottle, but occasionally he glanced up at Ghaul, staring at him intently. He paused, letting out a tiny yawn and grunting.</p><p>"Finished now, or would you have a little more?" Ghaul murmured, propping the infant up against his arm better. He held the bottle near Caul'umath's mouth but he didn't take to it again. Finished then.</p><p>He sat the bottle down on the table next to his chair, and sighed softly. Ghaul laid the infant against his shoulder, adjusting the blanket around him, and patted his back gently with practiced ease. The runt was so small, he didn't dare use more than two or three fingers at most. It was a miracle Caul'umath had survived as long as he did in the hot sun, even if it hadn't been long since he'd been abandoned. Poor thing couldn't have been more than a few weeks old, at best.</p><p>Why did Cabal custom dictate that runts needed to be abandoned?</p><p>Emperor Calus was supposed to be far more benevolent than the Praetorate that had ruled before, and yet, he had made no law making it illegal. Granted, it was not exactly legal either, but there was no rule that said it was to be avoided. How many years had their people been alive? Tens of thousands, and yet such an archaic custom was still practiced. It baffled him. Some of his children had health issues and would for a long time, but they were still worth something, each and every one of them. And it was not as if the Cabal lacked the technology and resources to care for them, even in the smallest cities.</p><p>Calus had freed the Psions from their slavery and servitude though. Maybe in time he might outlaw the custom.</p><p>Even if the man didn't, he would continue his work.</p><p>Caul'umath would have a home. And he would be loved, albinism or not.</p><p>Any other children he could find would as well.</p><p>His hearth and his heart would have room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>